


Almost broken

by Baby_ur_a_haunted_house



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: He doesn't deserve this, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Which I do, and honestly poor virgil, bc i give no fucks, bc this is how i deal with my issues, but i cant talk to ppl, except for hundreds of ppl on the interweb, holy fuck i hope no one reads tags, honestly i recommend pouring your heart into fan fiction, i project myself onto him to much, i think its healthy, its better than bottling everything, like everyone is physically ok, oh btw i barely edited this, ok I'll shut up now, self deprecation, this is self indulgence at its finest, yall must think i need help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_ur_a_haunted_house/pseuds/Baby_ur_a_haunted_house
Summary: WARNING POSSIBLE TRIGGERSvirgil is just done with it all. roman wants to help him.





	Almost broken

“Virgil?” Roman questioned, still half asleep. He watched the dark figure glance back at him before ducking into the doorway into Romans kingdom. He ebbed his eyes and sat up. ‘What is he doing?” Roman wondered. He climbed out of bed and pulled on some boots, not bothering to change out of his pajamas. He entered his kingdom and yelled   
“Virgil?” he thought he saw a shadow move in the darkness, and followed it. He knew this kingdom like thaw back of his hand, he realized where Virgil was going. He should have know something was up. Virgil had been much more withdrawn lately, and they started sleeping in different rooms again. He broke into a sprint, trying to catch up with the other side. “Virgil wait!” he yelled, trying to reach Virgil before he made it to the cliff that overlooked the sea. The shadow didn’t slow down, but he didn’t speed up either. He finally managed to catch up to Virgil about 15 yards away from the edge. He grabbed his arm.   
“Virgil...” was all he could say, for once in his life he was at a loss for words.   
“what roman?” Virgil asked harshly, pulling himself out of the royals grasp.   
“please, just talk to me, mi here for you, just, don’t do it.” roman begged.   
“i know that you care, but you shouldn't! In a burden to Thomas, I ruin everything, I go on forever about things that I get excited about even though no one cares, my voice is so annoying. I never shut up. I can never say the right thing, I can never do anything right. In an idiot, I cant talk to people, I have a weird laugh, my smile looks stupid, I hate myself so much, how could anyone even want to say a word to me. I don’t deserve any of this. You, my room, Patton, Logan, Thomas! You would be better off without me, I just want to be dead!” Virgil yelled the last part. He progressively moved closer to the edge, His voice was so full of raw emotion that roman could practical feel it radiating off of him. “your not a burden! Without you Thomas would probity be dead by now, I love the way you ramble on about things, the way your eyes light up, you get this adorable goofy smile on your face that I wish I could see more often, how you can talk about it for hours, and if I bring it up later with you, you get this really shy look, like you weren't expecting that I would care, hearing you laugh is the highlight of m week, and no matter how much you hate yourself, I love you, Virgil, your my everything, my sun, my moon my stars, my earth.” roman said, moving closer to Virgil. When he was 5 feet away from Virgil Virgil yelled “stop!” he put up his hands in surrender. Virgil was only a few feet away from the edge. “y-you don’t want me. I’m less then nothing. I don’t matter. I should be worth less then the dirt on your shoes to you, why do you care if I live or not?” Virgil had finally broken. Almost beyond repair. Almost. “because… you’re my sunshine, you’re my reason for living. You might not think so but without you the world would be meaningless.” roman had tears slightly blurring his vision, but he could tell Virgil was crying too. “how?” Virgil asked. “you make everything better, I’ve become a better person because of you. Without you I don’t know where I’d be.” roman said, right now he would have said anything to get Virgil off the edge, but he had spoke nothing but the truth. “probity better off honestly.” Virgil replied, his voice going monotone. “no, not better off. With an emptiness inside me. One that I dint know I had, till I had you and it got filled. I cant image facing that again. Whenever I have troubles, you help me. Now, at least this once, let me help you.” roman reached out for Virgil, and hesitantly, Virgil came closer. “lets go home, if you want, we can talk OK?” roman asked. Both wiped the tears from their eyes. “sure prince” Virgil replied. Roman had no idea how much he loved hearing that nickname come from Virgil until he almost lost it. The entire way back roman told Virgil about how wonderland, valued, important, and amazing he was.


End file.
